The Treasures That We Seek
by tigereye22
Summary: Santana Lopez is an award winning scientist who has it all, and all she's focused on while in Brazil is researching and looking for clues to her fathers death. But what happens when she meets Brittany Pierce, a beautiful peace-corp volunteer? T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so…this is my first time writing fan fiction. I've read it for a long time but have just now decided to try and write. I have more story ideas but this was the prominent of them all. So we will see how this goes…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters associated with it. **

Santana Lopez understood many things.

She understood why she's climbing up a green hilltop with very low- oxygenated air on her way to some small village in Brazil. She understood why the pack on her back weighs 50 pounds. She also understood that her mission here as a wildlife biologist from the University of California, San Diego is to research and gain information on as many native animals as she can. Santana understood and accepted all of these things. What she _doesn't_ understand is why her guide up this steep incline will NOT shut the hell up.

She scowled at the tiny brunette woman ahead of her and turned her head to her research assistant, as well as best friend, to make a snide comment but her jaw dropped when she saw the enamored look on Quinn's face. Santana snorted to herself and shoved Quinn lightly to snap her out if it. Before Quinn could protest, Santana spoke,

"I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

The brunette stopped mid-sentence and smiled

"Rachel Barbra Berry!" she beamed at the two biologists, but holding Quinn's stare a while longer. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Well, _Rachel_", she mocked," Can you please quit your squawking? I'd like to enjoy at least _some_ of the peace and quiet this rainforest offers."

The smile fell from Rachel's face as she opened her mouth to reply, but Quinn beat her to it.

"Don't mind S, she's just cranky she didn't have her three cups of coffee this morning after we landed." Santana shot a glare Quinn's way but it was unnoticed by the small guide.

"Well that explains it!", Rachel announced, "Do not worry Dr. Lopez, we have plenty of coffee up at the village! And may I say, the Peace-Corp is very thrilled to have two highly acclaimed scientists to share camp with! Oh! I failed to mention all the activities you can participate in with us and the natives…" While Rachel babbled on about bonfires, Santana's thoughts were much more serious in nature. She thought back to the last time she had been in this jungle…

_20 years ago_

"_Papi!", a five year old Santana squealed, "look at all the pretty colors!" _

_Dr. Ricardo Lopez turned to look at his daughter,_

"_Aye mija", he agreed while staring as a flock of Royal Macaws flew through the tropical landscape, "the colors are how the birds find love." Santana cocked her head back to her father questioningly. Ricardo smiled,_

"_When a parrot sees another parrots colors, they decide whether or not they are a match. If the colors aren't bright enough or don't have much variety, the parrot searches until it finds its match." _

_Santana's eyes widened,_

"_But how do the birds know if it's the right match?" She asked excitedly. Before Ricardo could reply, his wife Maria stepped into the mosquito netted tent in which they were staying._

"_Santana, our car has arrived. We must leave soon if we want to catch our plane." Santana shook her head from side to side._

"_But Mami! Why can't I stay with Papi in the rainforest like in summer? I don't like California! It doesn't have pretty birds or other animals!", She pouted to her mother. Ricardo chuckled at his daughters words._

"_Mija, go with your mother. I will be home just as soon as I find what I'm looking for." Santana slowly nodded her head and threw her arms around her father's neck._

"_Come home soon this time. Promise?" She questioned. Ricardo looked into his daughters brown eyes that were his own and nodded._

"_I promise, Santana." And with that, Santana left with her mother and jumped into the waiting car. Turning around in her seat, she stared out the back window at the tent one last time. As the campsite grew out of site, it started to rain, and she hoped that her father would be careful in the now muddy jungle. But she hoped in vain. That was the last time she saw ever saw him._

Present Day

"Santana?"…. "Santana!" , Quinn's voice rang out, tearing her out of her thoughts. She turned to the blonde in question.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Santana asked. Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"We just arrived at camp….Are you okay?" She questioned quietly. Santana nodded quickly. Quinn smiled.

"He'd be proud of you, you know." She said softly while giving Santana a comforting squeeze on the shoulder. Santana just nodded and took a deep breath, knowing thoughts of the past would get her nowhere, and stepped into the small village that would be her home for the next six months.

**Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It seems people like this story so I will keep going! Thanks so much to who alerted/ favorite and especially to those who reviewed. Last chapter was the shortest chapter of the story so don't worry. Also, I don't know much about the Peace-Corp so they won't be mentioned much. Anyway, thanks again! Hope you enjoy!**

Santana had been in villages like this hundreds of times before.

She remembered the woven huts, the smell of roasted pork over a fire, the sound of children's laughter as they played on the packed mud floor surrounding the village. There was nothing quite different about this village from all the others she had seen in her life, except for the occasional person with a light blue t-shirt that read "Peace-Corp" on the back.

As Santana studied her surroundings she couldn't help but feel like this was the wrong thing to do. Yea, she had told her colleagues that she was coming to Brazil to research native species, but she knew that was a lie. Well, sort of. Even she can't resist the opportunity to gain new information, but she knew the real reason she really jumped at the chance to travel here again was because of her father. Quinn knew it too but just didn't say anything. Santana pursed her lips as she began walking to find her best friend, whom she knew she would find flirting with the obnoxious guide.

Before she could go very far, she was knocked to the ground by some unknown force.

"Hey!," Santana cried out angrily, "why don't you watch where you're walking, asshole!" She turned to rip a new one at the guilty person when she saw it was a tall, blonde woman clutching her nose with blood running down her face.

"I-I-..Oh my God you're bleeding!" Santana exclaimed, "Let me get some help!" She turned to yell for some of the volunteers to help this woman when she felt a warm hand on her wrist.

"No!,", The blonde said quickly, "I'm not bleeding." Santana furrowed her brow and pointed to the bleeding woman's face.

"It's, uh, not blood." She explained sheepishly, "I was eating berries when I ran into you and had my hand up to my mouth. I guess when we hit they smashed all over my face. Sorry about running into you, by the way." Realization dawned on Santana's face.

"Er, it's okay." She offered, " I know you didn't mean to." Wait, was she being _nice _to the person who knocked her on her ass? The question was answered when she looked into the bright blue eyes of…the woman who's name she didn't even know. The blonde smiled and stuck out her berry covered hand.

"Brittany S. Pierce, Peace-Corp volunteer of two years." Looking down, Santana noticed that she was indeed wearing a blue Peace-Corp shirt. She also noticed that this blonde-_Brittany- _was smoking hot.

"Um, hi. I'm-", Santana started but was cut-off when Brittany grabbed her hand and shook it excitedly.

"Dr. Santana Lopez! Yea I know." Brittany stated, "You're gonna be living here with us for a while right?"

Santana nodded and tried to wipe the blood red berry juice off her hand. She couldn't believe she was actually having a conversation with this girl. Santana Lopez doesn't do friendly conversation with most people. But looking now at Brittany, with her blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail and an honest smile on her face, she realized that Brittany probably wasn't like most people. Either way, she was _not _going to jeopardize anything for a hottie with a body. No matter how long those pale legs seemed. Before she could walk away, two other people walked up beside them.

"Ah, Dr. Lopez!", Rachel announced, " I see you have met Brittany. Wonderful! And I was just telling Quinn here how we must introduce you!" Santana glared at the small woman but Rachel didn't notice, she was too busy looking at Brittany in horror.

"Brittany!" She shouted, "What on earth happened to your face!" Before either Brittany or Santana could explain Rachel marched up to Santana and stuck a finger in her face.

"Did you do this?" She questioned menacingly, " How could you! Brittany is the sweetest girl on the planet and you just bust her nose for no reason!" Santana stared down at Rachel with an eyebrow raised.

"Rachel, no-" Brittany started but Rachel wasn't hearing it.

"No, Brittany! Just because she is a famous scientist doesn't mean she can just bully people!" Santana had had enough of this annoying conversation.

"Okay listen here, Berry. I didn't bust anyone's nose!" She explained blandly, "Brittany and I bumped into each other while she had a handful of those berries up to her face!" Santana pointed to a few bright red ones on the ground. Rachel looked stunned.

"I-, is this true, Brittany?" she asked her friend. Brittany nodded. Rachel turned back toward Santana who had a smug look on her face.

"We done here?," she asked, " Good because me and Q have work that needs to be done." And with that she grabbed Quinn, who had been watching the whole argument with an amused expression, and pulled her in the direction of their hut.

"I am already tired of that loud-mouthed hobbit." She told Quinn as they entered their hut. It was just like all the others, with two cots lined up next to each other on the wall and two small tables on either side of them. One was topped with most of the scientists equipment and the other stacked with a few piles of clothes and essentials they would need for the trip.

"I don't know.." Quinn stated, " I kinda like her." Santana rolled her eyes and threw one of Quinn's shirts toward her.

"Ugh, Ew. Since when did you become interested in hobbits from the shire?" She asked with a disgusted look. Quinn just shook her head as she started sorting her clothes into small piles.

"Don't be such a bitch, S. You're the one who was all googly-eyed at tall, blonde and sexy over there. "

"Oh whatever!", Santana scoffed, " I was just talking to her. I am not 'googly-eyed' over anybody." Quinn smiled knowingly to herself at Santana's statement. She knew her best friend, and she also knew that Santana would only deny it like she did if she was interested.

"Okay, Santana, whatever you say." She teased he friend. Santana just glared.

"Look, let's just focus on our job, okay?" She stated. Quinn shrugged.

"Fine with me. Where do you want to start?"

Santana thought to herself a moment.

"How about tomorrow we go into the southern part of the forest to plant camera traps to see where most of the animals are going and where we need to start tracking?" Santana pondered aloud.

"That sounds good," Quinn started, " But I was talking about the other job we came to do." Santana stiffened and sat down on her bed and looked away.

"I'm not sure where to start," she said honestly, " My only guess is to go down to the docks a few miles west of here and ask around. That was the last place anyone saw my father alive, and that's where we need to start." Quinn nodded, noticing how deflated her friend had become.

"I think that's a good idea. After we set the camera traps tomorrow morning we can go down there.", She agreed. Santana just shot a small smile Quinn's way.

"Thanks, Q."

"No problem. But, dinner is going to ready soon. Rachel told me the fire would start around sunset."

Santana rolled her eyes at Rachel's name, thankful the serious talk was over for now.

"Of course she did," She told her friend, " Go on then. Wouldn't want to keep the troll waiting now would we? I'll catch up to you." Quinn flipped Santana off and left the hut.

Santana got up and went over to the small water basin in the corner of the hut and splashed her face with water. She needed to get a grip and get serious about everything that was going to be occurring these next few months. She wiped her face off, took a deep breath and looked into the small, dirty mirror hanging on the wall. All she could see were her father's brown eyes staring back at her. With that she turned and left the hut.

While walking around outside, Santana noticed how healthy the natives of the village looked.

She saw many of the women sitting on wooden stools peeling fruit and laughing amongst each other at jokes they spoke in their native language. As she walked around the circular area where a medium-sized fire was blazing at the center, she also noticed the elderly men sitting around it molding clay pots with their fingers, their skin sun-weathered and crinkled from many years of labor, but they looked happy and their eyes had a youthfulness to them unlike the past elders she had seen.

But the thing she noticed most was the children. They were running around, playing with small rocks and sticks, and just behaving like children should. Most of all, they were healthy. They had healthy skin and their bellies weren't swollen with hunger like she had seen in the past. Watching them run around, Santana noticed that they weren't alone.

Brittany was doing cartwheels and playing right along with them. Hiding behind one of the huts, she peeked out to look at the blonde. Brittany was trying to teach a few girls to dance to some kind of chant they sang. Santana saw how she giggled and was patient with the girls when they messed up or missed a step. She realized that the volunteer viewed them as normal children and not as natives with only a dirty dress and no shoes.

Mesmerized, Santana continued to watch them play until the sun went down. In the dying light, she couldn't help but stare at how the fire reflected the blondes hair back like a halo. She knew that this was the reason why this village was different. It was the Peace-Corp, and all they had done.

But Santana secretly wondered if it was Brittany's happy nature that brought all these smiles, and not just the volunteer work.

As nighttime arrived, everyone gathered around the fire. Santana sat next to Quinn who was, unfortunately, sitting next to Rachel. Trying to see what the cooks were preparing, Santana didn't notice when someone sat next to her.

"Hi!" a bubbly voice chirped. Santana jolted slightly and turned toward the sound. She turned and was immediately caught in ocean blue eyes.

"Hey.." She offered back, still trying to regulate her breathing over the close proximity of their bodies.

"I'm sorry about Rachel earlier today…She's just a bit protective over me. Thinks I'm gullible or whatever. But I can't blame her. I guess I am too nice sometimes." Brittany told Santana with a shrug.

"Well. It did look a bit suspicious." Santana began, " and I do have a reputation as a bitch. No, I am one. But Berry can just back the fuck off. I wouldn't hit you or anything." Brittany visibly relaxed.

"Oh good! See, I told Rachel that. Like I said, she's protective. One time I brought home this cute little kitten with spots I found in the jungle and Rachel totally freaked. I had to put it back. I miss him.." Brittany said absentmindedly . Santana's eyes widened

"Brittany! That was a jaguar! I am surprised you're uninjured!" She practically shouted.

"Ohhh! Is that what you're here to study?" Brittany asked innocently. Santana instantly clammed up.

"Yes." Was all she said and then looked away. Brittany realized this,

"Um, sorry? I didn't mean to pry. I just like cute animals is all."

Santana felt guilty and looked back and smiled for the first time since arriving.

"Wow!" , Brittany exclaimed, "you have the most beautiful smile." Before Santana could respond, Quinn pulled her up and hauled her toward the food line.

"The fuck, Q!" She said angrily. Quinn looked back with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh shut up. I know how you get when you don't eat." She responded evenly. Santana just grumbled and pushed ahead of her. Once they received their meal of roast pork, banana leaves and very strong coffee, the two scientists sat down on a log near the fire and ate in silence.

Santana looked up at the night sky and stared at the stars. She had always felt at home in the jungle at night. Most people were afraid of it because of all the danger, but it was Santana's favorite time of day. It was her father's as well. She shook her head, wanting to rid her brain of those thoughts at least for a little while. Quinn finished eating first and stood up.

"I'm going to say goodnight to Rachel. You should get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow." She told Santana.

"Yea, you're right." She agreed and got up to head towards their hut.

"Wait," Quinn's voice called, "aren't you going to say goodnight to Brittany?" Santana turned around and was about to protest when she saw a flash of blonde hair cut through the dark night. Trying to see what direction Brittany went, she was startled when she felt a tug on her hand. Santana turned around and faced her.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Brittany asked softly, her mouth pulled up in a shy grin.

"I-I- don't know" Santana stuttered, "I'm not sure when I'll be back in camp."

"Oh." Brittany mouthed while looking down dejectedly.

"Yea..but I will try to make it back early?" Santana offered. Brittany instantly brightened.

"Okay!" She responded happily, "Night, San!" Brittany then pulled her into a tight hug and disappeared into the night.

Santana stood there, shocked at both the sudden nickname and the hug. Deciding not to read into it, she trudged back to her hut and fell on top of her cot. Looking up at the ceiling, she could see slices of the bright moon through the slats of the roof. Santana closed her eyes, imagining the blue ones she was warming up to so quickly, and fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Thanks for reading and giving this story a chance! Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update. I was gone for a few days and had no time to write and when I got home, work consumed all of my time. Updates should be at least once a week, If not more, from here on out.**

**Also, to the reviewer I offended with the setting of this story, this is a work of fiction. That means it isn't real. I know that Brazil is not a country in poverty or in need of the Peace-Corp in most parts, I only chose Brazil because I have always wanted to go and I think it is a beautiful place. So, I apologize to anyone I offended, that is not the intention of this story.**

**Anyway, Thanks so much to all who favorite/alerted, and especially to those who reviewed. It means so much to me. Now, on with chapter 3! (also, for the sake of the story, Artie can walk)**

"I think this far enough, Don't you?" Quinn asked as she and Santana made their way through the thick jungle about four miles south of the village.

"Maybe another mile or so.", Santana replied back, " I think we need to find just one more water source before we set the traps." Quinn nodded her head in agreement.

"What time will we get back to the village? You made us leave so early that we missed breakfast!" She whined. Without looking, Santana threw her one of the protein bars she had stashed in her pack. Her stomach grumbled in agreement with Quinn, so she grabbed one for herself as well.

Quinn was right, though. They had left early this morning. In fact, the first mile or so on their trek, they had to use a flashlight. But Santana wanted to leave as soon as possible in order to head to the west docks like she and Quinn discussed. Plus, many animals they were studying slept during the day so they wouldn't spook them when they set the camera traps.

Suddenly, Santana stopped in her tracks, and Quinn, who was focused on eating her protein bar, almost slammed right into her.

"What the hell, S!", Quinn yelled. Santana didn't say anything, just pointed to a patch of mud she was crouching over. Peering over her shoulder, Quinn saw a paw print about the size of large pickle jar lid.

"Is that a-," She began to ask, but was cut-off.

"Jaguar print? Yes. But look about five feet to the right." Santana told her. Quinn did as she said and noticed a boot print right beside a bush. Quinn's brow furrowed as she tried to piece together how it got there.

"How is that possible..?" She questioned, "I didn't think the villagers hunted this far south." Santana smiled grimly.

"That's because they don't. This print is from a poacher. I can tell because there are piles of cigar ash right behind the bush." Santana stood up and walked to where she was pointing.

"Whoever was here was waiting for this jaguar to pass." Quinn's eyes widened.

"Poachers? Here? But we're just north of a game preserve!" She exclaimed. Santana nodded and began taking pictures of both prints and the cigar ash.

"Exactly. That means there are a lot more animals here than most areas, and if you know the right people, you can sneak in undetected." She explained. Quinn shook her head in disgust.

"So, what exactly does this mean? That the poaching bastards are here now?" Santana shook her head in response.

"Not now, no. We would have heard something. But their camp is probably a few miles from here." She told Quinn quietly. Quinn turned to see her friend shaking with rage. She put a hand on Santana's shoulder.

"Why don't we ask around about this at the docks when we go in a few hours? I'm sure someone down there had to have seen something suspicious." She offered softly. Santana nodded and put the camera back in pack.

"First things first, we have to get these camera traps set up. Don't think I won't kick your ass for slacking, Fabray." She warned mockingly. Quinn smirked.

"Of _course, _Dr. Lopez." She retorted, " I wouldn't _dream_ of such a thing."

With that, they marched on for another half hour until they came across a small stream that branched off from the Amazon. Once there, they pulled out the ten camera traps they brought with them and set them in various trees and shrubs surrounding the water. Quinn pocketed a few flower samples to study and Santana photographed more signs of animal life. After about two hours of collecting, photographing, and setting up, the two women decided to head back to camp.

"Do you think we can get lunch before we head to the docks? It will be about lunchtime when we make it back anyway." Quinn pleaded.

"Yea I was thinking the same thing", Santana agreed, "but if I have to see you flirting with the blabber-mouth while we're there, I'm putting a scorpion in your bed tonight."

"Does this mean I shouldn't invite her to come along with us?" Quinn teased.

"You wouldn't _dare_." Santana hissed, and then punched Quinn in the arm.

"Ow!" She screeched, "I was joking you bitch!"

"I know." Santana smirked. Quinn just grumbled under her breath and marched past Santana, who only rolled her eyes in response.

After that, the journey was uneventful. When they passed by the bush where the boot print was, Santana placed two sticks in an X a few feet away, just in case they needed to specifically identify where the print was.

Quinn was right again. Once they reached camp, everyone was just setting up for lunch. The fire wasn't as large as last night but it was still a steady source of heat and light. Before sitting down on the logs to get lunch, the two scientists went into their hut and put away all of their equipment, save the camera and some smaller items.

When they returned outside, Rachel immediately waved Quinn over. She tried to pull Santana along with her, but she stepped out of Quinn's grasp before the blonde could.

Instead, Santana scanned over the few people standing around waiting for lunch to be served. When her eyes landed on the person she was looking for, she frowned. Talking to Brittany was some gangly guy with short brown hair and a shirt that matched Brittany's.

'Who is this dweeb?' Santana thought to herself. Before she could turn and walk back to her hut, Brittany met her eyes and waved her over. Now having no choice, Santana walked toward the tall blonde.

"Hey, Brittany." She greeted, then turned and sized up the man next to her. He had floppy brown hair, glasses, and khaki shorts pulled up way too high.

"Hi, San!" Brittany responded happily, "Have you met Artie yet? He only arrived a week ago, so he's still kinda new." Santana shook her head and once again turned back to Artie.

"Hey." He offered quietly, "So, anyway, Brittany.." He tried to get back into the conversation he was having before Santana arrived, but Brittany was entirely focused on the scientist.

"How was this morning?" She asked excitedly, "Did you see any cute animals?"

"Nope, just a paw print. But if the camera traps we set up work, there will be lots of…er..cute animals to see." Santana replied. Artie huffed in annoyance at the lack of attention and walked away. Santana just raised an eyebrow and ignored it. Brittany didn't even notice.

"Wow! That is so exciting!" She told Santana.

"Yea, I hope lots of research can be done on what we find over these next few months…" She explained. Before Brittany could ask any more questions, the two women saw lunch was being served and quickly got their food and sat down.

While they were eating, a small girl in a yellow dress came up to Brittany with a flower.

"Why thank you, Kiana!" She said while accepting the flower from the girl, "Are you excited to continue dancing once we all finish lunch?" The girl nodded and peeked at Santana shyly from beneath her lashes. Brittany noticed this.

"This is my friend Santana. She studies all the animals that live here in the rainforest! Isn't that cool!" She told Kiana. The girl turned back to Santana with wide eyes.

"Uhh..Hi" She offered. Kiana just stared at her for a few more seconds and ran off.

"She likes you!" Brittany giggled. Santana shrugged,

"She seemed to like you a lot more. Do you stay with them every day?" She asked curiously.

"Mostly. Rachel and I help teach the kids schoolwork as well as singing and dancing." Brittany replied with a smile.

"Do you like it? It just seems that you hang out with the kids more than the adults." Santana stated.

"Yes I love it! I always wanted siblings so when I got here, I really bonded with the kids." Brittany told her.

"Well, you can have my brother," Santana grumbled, "But you seem like you've been around kids forever. You must have to have some kids in your family." At the word 'family' Brittany shifted away from Santana and looked toward the ground.

"No." Was all she replied back. Santana was instantly thrown by the blondes change in demeanor. It was strange seeing the normally bubbly woman so withdrawn and downcast. Santana couldn't stand it.

"So, you like jaguars right? Well, if I get footage of them on my camera traps, I'll show you all the pictures. Or you might even can come check them with me. If you want. " She offered. Brittany perked her head up and smiled brightly at Santana.

"Really! Oh my gosh that would be awesome, Santana!"

Santana smiled back, but didn't say anything else because Quinn walked over.

"You ready to go, S?" Quinn asked quietly. Santana nodded and turned back to Brittany.

"Well Q and I have to go do some more research, so I'll see you later?" She told the taller blonde.

"For sure!" Brittany responded, " Have fun!" Santana just waved goodbye and walked off with Quinn.

"How was lunch with Brittany?" Quinn questioned once they were headed towards the docks. Santana just shrugged.

"Fine, she's nice. How was lunch with Chatterbox?" She asked back.

"You mean _Rachel_? The same." Quinn replied evenly, " And it seems she and Brittany are best friends so you may as well get used to her if you're going to be around Brittany a lot."

"Who says I'm going to be around her a lot?" Santana shot back. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please, S. Don't play stupid with me. You like her."

"Whatever!", Santana scoffed, " I've known the girl two days, how can I like her?" Quinn just shook her head.

"I didn't say you had to get married tomorrow for fucks sake! But you still feel a spark with her , don't you?" She questioned.

"…Maybe." Santana replied. Quinn smiled triumphantly.

"I knew it! But, it's okay. I feel the same with Rachel." She told her friend. Santana gagged.

"Like _that's _supposed to make me feel better!" She snorted.

"Whatever, S. All I'm saying is don't shut Brittany out like you do everyone except me. You never know what she could mean to you in the future." Quinn explained softly.

Santana didn't say anything else, she just processed Quinn's words.

'Maybe she's right..' She thought to herself.

Before she could think anymore, she saw the docks up ahead of them. Pushing all thoughts of Brittany aside for the moment, Santana straightened her shoulders and walked into the last place anyone saw her father alive.

**Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So sorry for the late update, again! Work sucks. **

**This chapter isn't going to have that much Brittana or Faberry in it, sadly. I have to get the ball rolling with the background information on everything else. It's a bit bland but it's necessary for the plot. Thanks SO much to all those who favorite/alerted, and I really cannot thank those who review enough. I love your feedback! Also, I have a tumblr account. It has lots of Brittana and just whatever I find funny or interesting on there. I will also answer questions about this story on there to see what you guys want if I get a lot of readers as followers. Anyways, it's foreverfavorthebrave . tumblr . com.(without the spaces, obviously.) **

**Now here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

Santana wrinkled her nose at the smell of rotting fish. The docks smell had definitely not changed. As she and Quinn walked along the worn wood of the main dock, the fisherman surrounding them busied themselves with working on their boats.

"What now?" Quinn asked flatly. Santana looked around for someone to find out just that. She motioned for Quinn to follow her and walked up to a small boat with a man and what looked liked his son aboard it.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find someone who knew Dr. Ricardo Lopez?" She questioned the teenage boy. He looked around confused. Santana opened her mouth to try again when a voice interrupted from behind her.

"Who's asking around for Dr. Lopez?" Santana whirled around to a tall muscular man with a mohawk.

"His daughter, what business is it to you, asshat?"She shot back quickly. The man's eyes widened visibly before his mouth broke into a grin.

"Well, shit. You look a lot different without the pigtails, Santana." He replied. Now Santana's eyes widened.

"Noah Puckerman?" She stated in disbelief.

"Sure is! But you can call me Puck. You and your lovely friend here."Puck told her while leering at Quinn.

"Ew", Quinn mumbled, "Wait a second! Puckerman as in _Roy _Puckerman? Santana's fathers business partner?" Both Santana and Puck nodded.

"This is the kid who would always put mud in my hair. Until I kicked his ass, that is." Santana explained.

"Yea I remember you telling me some of that." Quinn responded, "But I still don't get why he's here now?" Santana nodded in agreement at the question,

"Yea , Puckerman, Why _are _you here? Last I heard you were in the army."

Puck just shrugged and looked away.

"Dad said he needed my help here. So I flew down about six months ago."

"Well, where is he now? I haven't seen him since the fight our dads had." Santana asked while looking around the busy docks.

"I wish I knew. About two months ago we were out at camp and he went to get more firewood. He never came back." Puck stated grimly.

"What!," Santana exclaimed, "He just vanished? Did you contact authorities?"

"Of course! I actually have a friend who is on the small police force around here. They searched and asked around, but nothing came up." He replied with a sigh. Santana looked at Quinn and frowned.

"You mean out of all the people here that knew your father, no one is saying anything? That is ridiculous!" Santana scoffed.

"It isn't as easy as you think, Santana! The people here, they're scared. I don't know if you know or not, but Juarez is back in town." Puck whispered urgently. Santana stiffened.

"Juarez! You mean the felon!" Quinn exclaimed before Santana slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shut it, Q!," Santana hisses while looking around to make sure no one heard, "Yes it's the felon, but he was also my father's main enemy. Juarez not only pushed drugs, he organized countless poaching rings. My dad looked for him most of his life, but never found him." She released her hand and Quinn wiped her mouth in disgust.

"I still don't understand why I had to be quiet!" She spat at her friend.

"Because we don't know who here is a friend to Juarez. In fact, we really shouldn't be talking about this here." Puck answered.

He pushed both girls inside a small shack at the edge of the docks. Inside was a bar and a few tables. Two men were sitting at the bar with their hats pulled low. Puck nodded at the bartender and led the scientists into a small room in the back. Santana looked around warily, but sat down beside Quinn at a small table with three stools surrounding it.

"No offense, Puck, but why are we in a shady bar?" She asked him as he pulled 3 bottles of water out of his pack.

"It was the only private place available. You never told me your name, pretty lady?" Puck replied while winking at Quinn. Santana rolled her eyes.

"This is Quinn Fabray, she's my assistant and best friend. She also plays for the other team, myself included." Puck choked on his water.

"Damn!", He grumbled out, "Way to ruin any chance I had with you ladies. Oh well, I can always try and watch." Santana flipped him off and Quinn gagged.

"Anyway, back to business. Why can't we just question people? I want some fucking answers!" Santana growled. Puck threw up his hands.

"I know, me too. But if we ask around, word is bound to spread and get back to Juarez. If he finds out both of us are looking for him, or even that your back in the country…"

"We would disappear too." Santana finished. Puck nodded solemnly. Quinn, who was watching the conversation quietly, spoke up.

"Wait, didn't you say your dad's had an argument? Do you remember what it was about?"

Puck and Santana looked at each other as they recalled the memory.

20 years ago

'_Splat!'_

"_Noah!", Santana screeched as she wiped a glob of mud out of her hair, "You're gonna pay for that!"_

"_I ain't scared of a girl!", Noah sniggered as he turned to walk away. Santana set her jaw and leapt through the air._

"_Omph!", Noah gasped as she pulled him to the ground by the waist, "Get off me!" _

"_Not til you say sorry!", Santana demanded. Noah smirked and shook his head. Santana just shrugged and reared her fist back, connecting it to his face with a smack._

"_OW!", He cried out in pain, "Wait til I tell my dad!"_

"_Not if I tell mine first!", Santana exclaimed as she scrambled off him. The two kids ran toward the massive white tent where both their fathers were. Just as the both arrived, a shout inside stopped them from entering._

"_This is getting out of hand, Ricardo!", a man's voice yelled, "Give it up already!"_

"_How can I give it up? It's our life's work! You should want him stopped just as much as I do, Roy."_

"_Of course I do! But this is getting dangerous. We aren't boys anymore. We have families.", Roy stated quietly._

"_Exactly! This is why we must do this! I want my daughter to grow up safe, and never have to worry about Juarez or his crimes.", Ricardo explained desperately._

"_What's our dads talking about?" Noah asked Santana quietly as they crouched next to the tents opening. She just shook her head and stared wide-eyed at the tent._

"_No, that isn't the way to go about this. The authorities will handle it." Roy assured._

"_They have been handling it for five years and nothing has been done! The system is corrupt. You know this, Roy! Why are you saying differently now?" Ricardo asked._

"_Because I am tired of fighting what we can't win! I am tired of having a target on my back everywhere I go!", Roy shouted desperately._

"_That's not it. There's something you aren't telling me." Ricardo accused quietly._

"_I don't know what you mean, I'm speaking the truth!" Roy rushed out. _

"_Don't do this, Roy." Ricardo pleaded._

"…_.I must do what is right for my family." Roy stated. There was a rustling sound from inside the tent that sounded like papers being shuffled, followed by the click of a briefcase. Santana and Noah ran to a log and pretended to be playing._

"_I am sorry, Ricardo. I truly am." Roy apologized quietly._

"_Don't do anything that needs an apology. I hope my intuition is wrong.", Ricardo replied back._

_Without another word, the children saw Roy Puckerman exit the tent with a briefcase in his hand and a pained look on his face._

"_Dad?", Noah questioned worriedly. Roy just grabbed his sons hand and pulled him up._

"_Be a good girl for your papi, Santana. We will see you again soon." Roy told her softly. _

_Santana watched both Puckermans get into a car and speed away. She turned and entered the tent, where she saw her father with his head in his hands._

"_What's the matter, Papi?, She asked curiously. Ricardo looked up and smiled tightly at his daughter._

"_Nothing to worry your pretty little head about, mija.", He replied while pulling her onto his lap, "Papi just has business to take care of." Santana nodded and hugged him around the neck._

"_Will we see Uncle Roy and Noah again?" She wondered aloud._

"_Hopefully." Was all her father replied as he sat her down in a chair and stepped out of the tent, and into the jungle._

Present Day

"So your fathers were arguing about Juarez?" Quinn asked both Santana and Puck.

"That's what it seems like." Puck replied with a shrug. Quinn nodded in deep thought. Suddenly, she jumped up.

"Wait! How soon after this did your father disappear, Santana?"

"I don't know, no more than a month, maybe?," She answered while staring at Quinn warily, "Why do you ask?"

"Don't you see! The two are connected! Along with Pucks father as well. All three lead to Juarez!" Quinn shouted in triumph. Puck and Santana just shared a look and then rolled their eyes.

"Okay, I just had an astounding breakthrough. Shouldn't you both be thanking me?" Quinn muttered, annoyed.

"We know Juarez is involved, Quinn, we just can't prove it. Plus, no one will speak up, so we have no way of finding him to even question him." Santana explained dryly. Quinn just sat back down in a huff.

"Fine. It was still a good idea.", She grumbled back.

"Yea, sure. I'm going to get a drink." Santana replied and pushed off the table. She made her way up to the bar and sat down. Just as she was about to ask where the bartender was, the two men that she noticed when she first entered the bar, started arguing, thinking they were alone.

"What do you mean, he isn't coming! My dealer is only in town today!" The first man shouted. He had long, shaggy hair and a mustache to match.

"Calm down, Benito. The boss says he will double his offer, but it has to happen later. He just made camp toward the south of the park and has a huge lead." The second man, who sported a cowboy hat, reassured.

"This lead better pay off then, Susano! What I don't understand is why he couldn't come into town like last month." Benito replied with a huff.

Santana's eyes widened as she realized what they were talking about. Slowly, she sank to the ground and leaned against the bar, still listening intently.

"You know why. People have been asking around. Ever since Puckerman's boy got here, too many people have been snooping around for our liking. The boss wants no mistakes this time." Susano explained quietly. Benito let out a snort.

"Yea, no one's forgotten how he was almost captured. So what's the plan now?" He asked excitedly.

"Shhh. We must be extremely careful. Come into camp next week, then you will see what all we have." Susano told him, " Do you remember the directions?"

"Remind me, just in case.", Benito replied.

Santana gasped at this information. Just as she was about to hear the exact location, a voice came from behind her.

"Uh..What are you doing?"

Both men turned to see Quinn standing over a crouching Santana.

"Oh gosh! There's my earring!" She exclaimed loudly in a fake Texan accent. Quinn stared at her confused, but Santana cut her off.

"Do you gentleman know where a girl can find a good time?", She drawled out. When neither replied, she tried again,

"Oh! You don't speak English, do ya? Um, Holah? Commo estaas? No? Well, you gentleman have a lovely day, ya hear?"

She grabbed Quinn's arm and quickly rushed into the back room.

"Quick! Is there a back door to this place, Puckerman?" Santana said hurriedly.

"First, explain the Texan Barbie act I just witnessed out there." Quinn demanded, while Puck looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Ugh! No time! Long story short, Juarez's henchmen are out in the bar and saw me eavesdropping so we need to leave, _NOW_!" She explained quickly. With that, Puck grabbed them both and pushed them to a small closet. When he opened the door, he kicked the backing out, which led to outside.

Just as they ran through, both of the men burst through the back room's door.

"_Run_!", Puck shouted. Santana and Quinn took off behind Puck who ducked through a back alley way. The trio lay flat against the mud packed wall as Benito and Susano ran past them, both holding guns.

When they were a safe distance away, Puck led them out and all three released a breath.

"So, I'm guessing you know where to start looking?" Puck puffed out. Santana nodded.

"First things first, we need to head back to camp. Knowing what I do now, we can find Juarez in no time."

**Hopefully the long chapter made up for the wait! Sorry for the lack of Brittana, there will be plenty next chapter. Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, I really just need to stop saying updates will be soon. My shifts changed at work and it has been crap. Anyway, this chapter shouldn't be as bland as last chapter. I didn't get a lot of reviews for the last one so I'm guessing that's why. Thank you to those who did read and review, though! Oh, and you should check out likeananon . tumblr . com. It has awesome fan art of this story! **

**Enjoy!**

It was dark before they reached the village. Puck had told them both that the boarding house he was staying at had been broken in to by Juarez's men, so they offered to let them stay in the village with them.

"On the _floor_, Puckerman." Santana stated very clearly. Puck just huffed and crossed his arms.

When they finally arrived back, no one was awake besides the night watchmen. He nodded to Quinn and Santana but eyed Puck warily until Santana waved him off. The trio entered the hut and Santana grabbed a blanket and a small pillow and tossed it to Puck before crawling into her own bed.

" You better not snore, Puck." Quinn mumbled before sleep overcame her.

After that, no one else spoke and everyone was asleep. Except Santana. Her brain was on overload and she couldn't get it to shut up. She tossed and turned for several minutes before giving up. She pulled a jacket on and left the hut quietly.

The jungle that surrounded the village loomed over Santana as she stared into its dark corners. She knew that inside was a torrent of activity. A majority of the animals were nocturnal and most active at night. With a sigh, she sat on a wooden log that faced the tall trees. Her mind kept drifting back to what Puck had told her.

"What happened to you, papi?" She whispered to the night. "I just don't understand anything, and it's driving me mad."

The night offered no answer, just as she knew it wouldn't. Finally feeling tired, she trudged back to the hut, and fell into a deep sleep.

When morning arrived, Santana pulled Quinn out of bed and kicked Puck awake.

"Let's go, lazy asses. We have work to do." She told them while packing her backpack full of equipment. Her companions groaned in protest, but did as directed. While Puck and Quinn got ready, Santana stepped out of the hut and went to get breakfast. She grabbed a few bananas and other pieces of fruit and was about to fix a coffee for herself when one appeared in front of her.

"Good morning!" Brittany greeted cheerfully," I got you a coffee. Rachel told me that you're much nicer once you drink it."

"Um, thanks, I think?" Santana replied while taking the coffee. Brittany just grinned and pulled Santana toward a place to sit.

"So what are your plans today?" She asked curiously while Santana sipped the coffee. Before Santana could reply, Puck walked up and grabbed some fruit from her hands.

"Thanks, Lopez! Now get going, Quinn and I are waiting on you." Santana flipped him off as he walked away and turned back to Brittany to apologize, but saw her glaring at Pucks retreating figure.

"Who's that guy? Is he your boyfriend?" She questioned quickly. Santana nearly spit out her coffee.

"What! Um, no. He's an old family friend." She reassured. Brittany still glared at Puck but nodded anyway.

"Oh, cool. Good thing because he looks like a tool." She grumbled. Santana laughed loudly.

"I agree, I most definitely agree!" Santana stated when her laughter ceased. Brittany just smiled back and opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"Now, Quinn. Be sure to wear sunscreen and drink lots of water! You can never be too careful!", Rachel warned as she and Quinn walked up to Santana and Brittany. Santana just rolled her eyes and Brittany giggled.

"Thanks, Rachel. I won't forget." Quinn assured. Rachel beamed at her before turning to Santana.

"The same goes for you, Dr. Lopez! You mustn't ignore your health. This jungle can be atrocious."

"I can take of myself, Berry. This isn't my first go around.", Santana scoffed, "Are we ready to go now?"

"Hey, we were waiting on you! You were the one over here giggling like a school girl with Brittany." Quinn argued. Santana blushed and glared at her friend before getting up.

"Whatever. Anyway we're leaving now. Bye, Brittany." She told the blonde. Brittany smiled and waved goodbye. Santana turned and nodded to Puck to head out. Quinn was still talking to Rachel as she walked toward the jungle path. Santana snuck beside her and stuck her foot out, tripping Quinn, who landed face first in the dirt.

"Later, Berry!" Santana shouted as she and Puck laughed as Quinn pulled herself off the ground.

The trek to where the boot print was hidden was uneventful, as Santana and Quinn had walked it a day earlier. This time they noticed other things, such as leaves pushed down where human feet had walked on them, or broken sticks and twigs that showed signs of travel.

"It seems like the poachers have been all over this area." Quinn remarked once they passed many signs of human activity. Santana nodded her head in agreement while Puck shook his in disgust.

"I just don't understand! How do the park rangers or anyone not notice all that is going on?" Puck questioned in frustration.

"Like you said, they're scared. We all know what Juarez can do and when you are on his list there is no stopping what can happen to you. Being a dangerous man means people look the other way, for fear of retaliation." Santana explained as they walked along the green path.

"Yea, I know. I just hate it. What people don't realize is if enough people did report something, more people would be brave enough to put a stop to it." Puck sighed.  
>"That's why <em>we <em>have to put a stop to it. You know that no one wants Juarez in jail more than we do. So we are going to do whatever it takes." Santana promised.

The rest of the walk was in silence and once they reached the boot print, they noticed a trail that led to the stream where Quinn and Santana's camera traps were.

"Let's check our camera traps, Santana. Maybe we found something." Quinn stated hopefully. The two scientists pulled the electric disk that held the film from the camera traps and replaced them with new one while Puck walked around the stream photographing any signs he could find.

"Guys! Come look at this!" He shouted while pointing to the ground. Santana and Quinn rushed over and looked down. Sitting in the moist earth was a shotgun shell. Santana pulled out her pen and picked it up.

"This is what poachers use to take down a jaguar." She told them grimly, "Looks like our guys have organized one hell of a poaching ring."

"What bullshit! Someone had to have heard this!" Puck shouted in rage.

"Dude, calm down. We're in the middle of a jungle. No one heard anything and if they did they wouldn't think anything of it." Quinn told him. Santana pulled out a small bag and placed the shell in it before stuffing it into her pack.

"I think we've seen enough here. We can look beyond this point later on, but we don't need to be here too long at a time. The poachers will get suspicious at the lack of animal activity if we do." She explained while double checking the traps they had set.

"C'mon, let's go."

They walked back onto the path that led to the village, all three contemplating the new information they had gathered. Just as they passed the boot print site, a loud crack sounded from the south west part of where they just came from. Santana and Quinn froze while Puck turned and started heading toward the noise.

"Get back here, Puckerman!" Santana demanded. Puck stopped in his tracks and turned back around.

"Don't you want to find out where the hell that came from?" He asked in shock

"Whoever is shooting wouldn't be very happy to see us, so NO!" Quinn told him, " And there's nothing we can do now, so let's go!"

Puck nodded and began to follow the two scientists on their way back. They held a steady pace, eager to get out of the rainforest, but careful not to make too much noise.

Finally, they arrived back to the village, out of breath and tired.

"Well," Santana huffed, " I think it's time we invest in a gun." Puck and Quinn nodded their heads in agreement as they chugged water and sat down, exhausted from their trip.

"I can't believe they are shooting in daytime," Quinn muttered, " Someone could get hurt like that."

"Please, they don't care about that," Santana scoffed, " They will do anything for money."

"She's right," Puck agreed, "I've seen many 'hunting accidents' over the years and it's all real sketchy shit."

When they had all caught their breath they decided to just relax for the rest of the evening, and planned to look through the camera traps tomorrow. Santana was making her way to her hut when a voice stopped her.

"You got back pretty earlier this time." Brittany stated as she sidled up to Santana.

"Yea, we got our camera traps back and just decided to call it a day." Santana explained. Brittany's eyes brightened.

"Oh! Can I see the pictures?" She asked excitedly.

"Well, we are going to look at them tomorrow, but after we do, sure." Santana told her with a smile, but Brittany's fell from her face.

"Oh.." She replied while scuffing her shoes in the dirt, "Well, I was kinda wondering if you wanted to go into the jungle with me. Tomorrow is my free day, since the kids don't have schooling then. But since you said you were busy.."

"Camera traps can wait, she'll go!" Quinn assured as she popped out from behind Santana.

"AH!," Santana screeched, " Don't startle me like that, Fabray! And can it, I know you're just saying that because Rachel's free as well." Quinn avoided her eyes and walked away.

"Do you not want to go?" Brittany asked sadly, " I understand if you don't." Santana's eyes widened as she realized she had hurt Brittany's feelings.

"No! I mean-of course I want to go! But Puck-and Quinn- and work- and- and- ah fuck it. Yes, I'll go." Santana stuttered out.

"Yay!" Brittany squealed, "We'll leave after breakfast tomorrow! Oh, gotta go now, class is starting back!" And with that, the bubbly blonde was gone.

Santana tried very hard, considering all that was happening and going wrong, but she just couldn't keep the smile off her face.

**Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm really excited for this chapter! When I first got the idea for this story, this chapter was one I had already planned out. I really hope you guys like it as much as I do, and a big thank you to all my readers and reviewers! It means a lot to me that people are actually interested in this haha. Oh, and all I have to say is….SOON. Enjoy :D **

Santana awoke to a prodding in her side. Thinking it was Quinn, she swatted at the hand and muttered,

"Fuck off, Fabray. I wantz my sleep."

Upon hearing the giggle that she got in reply, her eyes shot open.

"Brittany! What are you doing here?" She gasped in surprise while scrambling to get out of bed.

"We're going in the jungle today, remember? I told you that we were gonna have an early start!" Brittany chirped out. Santana wiped her eyes and tried to tame her hair.

"Ugh, you're a morning person, aren't you?" She muttered.

"Yup! Morning is my favorite time of day. Well, the afternoon is nice, too. Oh! So is nighttime because of all the stars! Hm..I guess I'm just an all day person now that I think about it."

Santana just cocked her head and stared at the woman in front of her with a questioning, but intrigued, look.

Brittany wasn't wearing her peace corp shirt and khakis like usual. Today she had on a light green tank top and denim shorts. Santana could see a dusting of freckles on Brittany's shoulders just like the ones on her nose, only this time, the freckles crept out of sight as they traveled under the blondes tank top. Santana wondered just how far they traveled down-

"Santana? Where'd ya go?", Brittany asked with a smile as she tore Santana out of her not-so-innocent musings.

"Um, just thinking of what I should wear on this outing." She lied. Well, she _was _wondering that somewhere in her mind that wasn't occupied by thoughts of the volunteer in front of her.

"Oh! Just a shirt and some shorts, like me. Wear comfortable shoes, though. The place I'm taking you is kinda a hike to reach." Brittany replied casually. Santana's eyes narrowed in curiosity.

"How do you know I haven't been to this place already? I've been to this same jungle lots of times." She questioned. Brittany just grinned.

"Well, I don't. But, I have a feeling you haven't."

This caught Santana's attention as she raised an eyebrow in response.

"A feeling? You're just banking on a 'feeling' that I haven't been to this place?" She pondered aloud. Brittany stepped closer until she was directly in front of Santana.

"Mhm. I have a really good intuition." She breathed out with a twinkle in her eyes. Santana gulped and let out a shaky laugh.

"Um, okay. I trust you," She responded as she stepped back and threw some things into her backpack, "Let's see how good this 'intuition' you have is." Brittany smiled back at her and exited the hut, Santana following after.

Brittany had already grabbed them breakfast to eat on the hike, so the two women just planned on leaving immediately. Well, Santana wanted to talk to Quinn about the camera traps first, but Brittany informed her that she had already left to go down the market with Rachel, causing Santana to shake her head mutter 'troll lover' under her breath.

With Brittany leading the way, Santana could actually enjoy her surroundings. Usually, she was the leader, the one who knew where to go and had everything planned out. Because of that, she never got to focus on the beauty of the place, she was just determined to reach a destination in the shortest amount of time. That was a downside of being a well-known scientist. It was all about results and studies and getting things down the quickest way possible. Yea, Santana was really good at it, but at times it was tiring. For once, it was nice to get down to the roots of why she loved her job. And spending the day doing that with Brittany was turning out to be a huge plus.

"You okay back there?" Brittany called out from a few feet ahead of Santana, her hands on her hips and a curious look on her face.

"Of course," Santana scoffed, "Hiking is no problem for me. I do it for a living."

"Let's see about that then." Brittany smirked back, causing Santana to furrow her brow at the blondes tone. Brittany then zoomed up the trail they were following without warning. Startled, Santana took off after her.

"Hey, where did you go?" Santana asked as she reached the top of an incline and saw no Brittany in sight.

"Right here!", Came Brittany's voice from right behind her. Santana jumped and spun around, noticing Brittany sticking her head out of the thick foliage.

"Er, why are you in the bushes?" She questioned, trying to see if there was a trail she hadn't realized was there.

"Because this is the way to my special place, silly. Now, come on! I want to get there already." Brittany simply replied. Santana just shrugged and followed Brittany into the brush.

It turns out, Brittany was right. Santana had never been anywhere near this part of the jungle, and they weren't even there yet. The two were still pushing through leaves and branches, and Santana wanted to get to wherever Brittany was taking her desperately. Not that she had any problem trudging through, it's just that she was starting to doubt they were even arriving anywhere. Maybe Brittany just meant that they were hiking through thick jungle and that was the whole 'place' or whatever.

"Brittany..are you sure this is the way you always come?" Santana asked hesitantly.

"Duh, San! I go this way every time." Brittany's voice rang through the jungle. Even though Santana couldn't see her, she knew that the voice did come from in front of her.

"Okay..if you're sure. I'm just curious as to what this place _is_." Santana called out to the blonde. When no reply came, she stopped in her tracks.

"Brittany!" Santana yelled. 'Great, just great. I'm lost in the jungle and the girl who is supposed to be guiding me is nowhere-'

Just then, a hand popped out from a tall bush beside her and wrapped around her wrist. Before she could say a word, the hand tugged her completely through the bush.

Once on the other side, she saw the hand belonged to Brittany, who was smiling at her expectantly.

"Well?", she asked, " What do you think?"

Santana was speechless. In front of her was a large, roaring waterfall that gathered into a crystal blue pool about 15 feet down from the edge of rock they were standing on. She was so intent on getting through the jungle that she hadn't even heard the sound of running water. Scanning elsewhere, she saw vines with bright yellow and pink flowers twisting and curling down the rock face to her right and a small pathway of assorted sized rocks that traveled down to an opening to reach the pool to her left.

"Wow.." She eventually sighed, "Brittany..this place is amazing! How did you find it?"

"When I first got here, I had nowhere to go to be by myself. So one day I was just walking on the trail and wandered away from it. I got lost and just went one direction, thinking it would lead to some place. It lead me here. I followed my trail back and eventually memorized the way." She explained while placing her backpack behind her and sitting Indian style. Santana followed suit and sat facing her.

"It's breathtaking." Santana breathed. Brittany smiled and nodded.

"I agree, which is why I brought you here. Being a scientist, I knew you would appreciate it." She told Santana shyly.

"Brittany, why _did _you bring me here? Just me? Not Quinn or anyone else?" Santana asked quietly.

"Well, I want to know more about you," she admitted, "I mean, not just because you're an awesome scientist, but because you seem like such a cool person. I always see you staring into space, and I just know your brain is thinking really hard." Santana just stared at her with wide eyes.

"You mean that?" She wondered seriously. Brittany nodded fervently, causing Santana to smile widely.

"And your really do have a beautiful smile. Maybe because you don't smile often?" Brittany told her as she stretched her legs out and looked curiously at Santana.

"Um, maybe.." Was all Santana replied while looking away, a blush gracing her tan cheeks. Seeing that she wasn't going to open up easily, Brittany spoke first.

"Tell you what, you go first asking questions to know more about me, then I'll do the same with you. Fair is fair. Deal?" She asked, holding out her hand. Santana thought for a second before smiling and shaking Brittany's outstretched hand.

"Deal."

Before the questions started, Brittany pulled a container of grapes and some chocolate covered coffee beans she had bought at the market. They both started snacking on them while Santana thought of things to ask.

"Hm…okay, what's your full name?" Was the first question.

"Brittany Susan Pierce." Came the automatic reply.

"I like that, it suits you." Santana smiled, " Alright, when is your birthday?"

"April 30th, 1987."

"You're 25? Well, so am I." Santana said in response.

"Oh, when's your birthday?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"I thought I was asking the questions?" Santana teased. Brittany pouted but nodded her head.

"It's February 24th, 1987, but that is the only question I am answering until it my turn is done." Santana explained sternly, but with a smile hinting her lips.

"Mkay." Brittany agreed.

"Okay, so, what's your favorite movie?" Santana asked next.

"Santana, I haven't seen a movie in years!" Brittany told her with a roll of her eyes.

"Fine, fine. What's the best one you saw before you volunteered then?" She questioned with interest.

"Um…the little mermaid." Brittany muttered.

"What!," Santana laughed, "Britt, that is like, SO old!"

"I know that, but I love it! She can talk to her fish friends. I loved that." Brittany said in her defense.

"I haven't seen that movie since I was maybe 8, so I don't remember it that well." Santana shrugged.

"It was the only movie I brought with me to college." Brittany told her.

"Oh, where did you go to college at?" Santana asked, now very intrigued.

"I went to a community college in Colorado, where I lived before coming here, for like, a year maybe? It wasn't for me." Brittany admitted, slightly embarrassed about telling this to some with a PhD.

"No, I understand. That's how my brother is. He likes to draw so school wasn't much use for him." Santana replied honestly.

"That's how I was. Except, I love to dance. It's really my main passion." Brittany said excitedly, her eyes lighting up at the word 'dance'. Santana smiled and nodded.

"I could have guessed that. I saw you dancing with the kids in the village the other day. You're really good." She complimented.

"Thanks! The kids love it, so I try to teach them something every day." Brittany explained.

"So, what made you join the peace corp? Was it an offer after college or an independent thing?" Santana asked next.

"Well, I just wanted to make a difference. I was searching for something and I guess I thought I would find it by packing up and leaving. I taught free lance dance classes a while after college was a bust but I just wasn't happy. So, Rachel told me about this and I thought, why not?"

"Ah, I see. Wait, you've been friends with Berry for _that _long?" She screeched in surprise.

"Rachel's been my friend since I moved to her town in middle school. She's not so bad, you know." Brittany laughed.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Santana muttered," But wasn't it hard leaving everything behind? What did your parents think about it?"

Brittany sat very still for a while, then took a deep breath and looked Santana straight in the eye.

"My parents died in a car accident when I was 12. I was in the backseat, but wasn't seriously injured except for a broken wrist." She explained quietly while rubbing her left wrist, " That's why I moved to Rachel's town."

"Oh my god, Brittany. I-I am so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Santana told her sincerely while placing a comforting hand on her knee. Brittany smiled sadly.

"No, it's okay. It was an innocent question and you had no idea. That's why we're learning about each other, right?" She asked.

"Right," Santana agreed, " So, did you move in with relatives? If you don't mind me asking?" Santana questioned cautiously, not wanting to hurt Brittany in any way.

"No, really, it's fine. And no, I don't have any other relatives. Just Rachel and her family. Her dads took me in as a foster kid, and I've lived with them ever since." She explained.

"Oh, okay. I get it now," Santana said sincerely," Um, did you leave a boyfriend behind?"

"No!," Brittany giggled, thankful for the lighter topic, " I'm single. But, I did leave my cat Lord Tubbington behind. I write to him, and Skype whenever I get a signal." Santana raised an eyebrow, but didn't inquire anything, assuming it was just a Brittany thing.

"Well, I'm very glad you're here, Brittany." Santana told her, "And thank you for bringing me to this place."

Brittany smiled mischievously.

"Oh, the you haven't even seen it all yet!" She practically shouted as she stood up, pulling Santana to her feet as well. Santana looked at her curiously.

"What do you me-AHHH!" She was cut off when Brittany grabbed her and pulled them both over the rock ledge they were sitting on. They hit the water with a splash, Santana surfacing first and gasping for air.

"What the fuck, Brittany!"She spluttered when the blonde rose in front of her. Brittany didn't say anything, just spouted water directly into Santana's face.

"Ugh! You're in for it, Pierce! No me gusta!" She spat as Brittany laughed jubilantly and swam away towards the waterfall. Santana sped after her, dead set on getting her revenge. By the time she made it under the waterfall, Brittany was nowhere in sight. Santana treaded water in place while looking around the rocks hidden under the spray.

"Britt?" She called out, her voice bouncing off the rock walls of the enclosed space. Just then, a noise sounded behind her. Quickly, she turned around and was eye to eye with Brittany.

"Boo." Brittany whispered with a smile. Santana didn't even reply, she was too busy noticing how amazing Brittany looked with water droplets speckling her face and her eyes sparkling in the low light.

Santana licked her lips and moved forward unconsciously. Just as she closed her eyes, Brittany let out an ear splitting scream.

"SNAKE!" She screeched, and spun away as fast as she could out of the small cave. Santana hurried after her, not because she was afraid of a snake, because, _hello_, she's a wildlife biologist, but because she was concerned for Brittany.

Once she reached the blonde, they were laying on the small open area where the rocks that were on the base of the ledge opened up.

"Are you okay?" Santana huffed out. Brittany nodded quickly, still trying to catch her breath. Suddenly, Santana started laughing. It started off as a giggle, but quickly grew until Santana was gasping for air again.

"Are you _laughing _at me?" Brittany questioned menacingly with her eyes narrowed.

"You, you should have seen your face!" Santana laughed. Brittany tried to hold her glare, but with Santana laughing that hard and the whole situation, a smile cracked through and it wasn't long til she was laughing as well.

They stayed like that for a while, laughing and rolling around on the small area at the base of the ledge until they sun had dried them off and they realized they should start heading back.

The hike back to the village was a lot like the hike from earlier that day, only this time, Brittany held Santana's hand the whole way back.

Once they reached the village, Santana saw Rachel and Quinn talking on the far side of the fire and started to make her way over to them, but Brittany held her in place.

"I had a lot of fun today, San." She told the brunette with a soft smile. Santana returned it and squeezed the hand in her own.

"Me too, Britt." She replied honestly.

"You know, I never got to ask any questions." Brittany said pointedly. Santana turned her head to the side and realized that Brittany was right.

"I honestly forgot that it was your turn. Don't worry though, next time you can ask all the questions you want." She told the blonde. Brittany's face brightened instantly.

"Next time?" She asked, her voice full of hope.

"Yep, and next time, I'll take you to _my _favorite place." Santana promised with a large smile. Brittany squealed and hugged Santana tightly but pulled away upon hearing her name called by all the kids who realized she was back.

"Oh, well, I better go." She said sadly.

"Yea, me too. I need to shower and catch up with Quinn." Santana agreed. Brittany squeezed her hands tightly before backing away.

"Sweet dreams, Santana."

Santana smiled and waved goodnight.

"You too, Britt."

As Brittany walked away, Santana felt something stirring in her stomach. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't exactly butterflies either. It was…heavier, it seemed. Somewhere between anxious and giddy.

Walking into her hut and getting ready for her nighttime routine, Santana knew she had never felt it before, and she knew that it scared her, as well as excited her. Santana knew right then, that Brittany Susan Pierce was making it so damn easy for her to fall in love.

**Woo! Super long chapter. Let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the wait on this. I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter and I didn't want it to suck so I kinda got frustrated with it and left it alone for awhile. This is another set-up chapter that doesn't have too much Brittana but there is still some. Anyway, thanks for sticking with it, and I hope you like it.**

"Santana, are you sure you want to go down to the docks again today? I mean, it's been pointless the last few times." Quinn asked as they were loading supplies into their packs. Santana didn't even look up when she replied,

"Of course I'm sure. We have to keep digging for information. I just know there is something in town that will help us. I'm not sure what it is, but we still have to go."

It had been two weeks since Santana's outing with Brittany, and not a lot had happened since. The camera slides from their traps were a bust, showing no signs of jaguar activity. This frustrated the scientist to no end, and ever since, she had been all work, all the time.

"This isn't you avoiding Brittany, is it?" Quinn sighed, "because if so, I'm going to kick your ass. Rachel won't shut up about how Brittany always asks about you."

"Rachel _never _shuts up, Quinn. Sooner you realize that the better." Santana shot back to her while fiddling with the straps on her camera. Quinn shoved her shoulder just hard enough to throw her off balance.

"You're avoiding the question, Lopez. Just like you avoid everything else. Your feelings, your family, talking about your father-" Quinn ranted before Santana interrupted her.

"DON'T talk about him, Fabray. Seriously. This discussion is over." She said icily while turning to walk away.

"Nope, it's not. I'm tired of your bullshit. I'm your best friend, Santana. You can cut this moody crap with me. You need to woman up and get over yourself. I'm here to help you find answers, and so is Puck. But we can't do anything until you stop ignoring the fact that you need help with it!" Quinn called out. This stopped Santana in her tracks.

She knew Quinn was right but she really did not want to admit it. Then again, she was tired of going this alone. Trying to do everything herself just wasn't cutting it. Sighing, Santana turned back around.

"Yeah? Well, this is coming from a girl who's interested in dating a troll." She told Quinn lightly. Quinn smiled. It was as close as Santana would come to admitting the truth to her. She walked over and placed her arm over Santana's shoulders.

"There's the Lopez we know and love. Now, are you really avoiding Brittany? Last I heard, things were progressing nicely." She asked while moving to a log to sit. Santana followed as she thought of how to answer.

Truthfully, things were going well. Ever since their hiking 'date', as Santana referred to it in her head, things between her and Brittany were great. They always sat next to each other at dinner, they always said goodnight and good morning, and they always made eye contact when in close proximity. But, Santana was unsure of how to proceed with the whole ordeal, so every night when Brittany asked about when their next outing would be, Santana would respond with how busy she was with work, and that was that.

"I don't know, Quinn. I'm just unsure of how to move things along. She keeps asking to go hiking again and I want to, but I know I need to focus on work, and finding Juarez. I just can't find the right balance here." She responded sullenly.

"Okay, you need to stop treating your life like a scientific equation. It's kinda pathetic." Quinn replied honestly, "and from what Rach tells me, Brittany is really interested in you. You need to give things with her a shot. Hell, if she can put up with you then you need to get off your ass and buy that girl some bling."

"Never say 'bling' again. I'm serious." Santana warned while getting up and readjusting her pack.

"You're avoiding again." Quinn told her while doing the same. Santana threw her hands up in frustration.

"Alright, alright! I'll go talk to her." She shouted, " You happy now? Jeez." Quinn smiled smugly and nodded.

The two made their way back toward the village to find Brittany. Just as Santana spotted her and was about to wave, Puck came rushing up.

"Guys! We have got to get down to the docks. My police friend has found some stuff for us." He said quickly while pushing them toward the path that lead to the docks.

"Really? Okay, let's go. The sooner we get back, the better." Santana replied as the trio headed off. She turned and looked over her shoulder to wave goodbye to Brittany, but saw that she was gone. She frowned in disappoint and hurried after Puck and Quinn.

"So, who is this friend of yours?" Quinn asked uneasily as they made their way to the docks. After their last run in, she was a bit cautious about anything to do in town.

"His name's Mike Chang and he's an old friend of mine. His dad knew mine somehow and we've always kept in touch. He knows all the locals and is the best bet in getting any kind of information." Puck told them both. Santana nodded while she processed the information.

"Well, I really hope this guy comes through for us. Anything will help, and we need all the help we can get." She replied back as Quinn nodded in agreement.

Once they reached the docks, Puck led them to a small building at the edge of town. Santana and Quinn shared a look as they both read a hand-painted sign that read 'Police Headquarters'. Quinn shrugged while trying to see into the dust covered windows.

" I know it looks bad, but my boy Mike is trustworthy." Puck explained while holding the door open, "so, ladies first." Santana pushed Quinn in the doorway before following, careful to avoid the slap Quinn sent her way.

Inside was a small table and two worn down chairs that were placed across from the only desk in the room.

"We're the only ones here, Puck". Santana told him. Just then, a head poked out from under the desk.

"Puckerman! I was wondering when you were gonna show up." A tall man with black hair and a kind smile exclaimed.

"Sorry about that, Mike. Had to go fetch these two." Puck told him while pointing his thumb to Quinn and Santana. Mike moved toward them.

"Hello there, I'm Mike Chang. It's nice to meet such distinguished scientists in this tiny town." He greeted while shaking their hands.

"Same to you. Puck tells me that you have something for us?" Santana responded back. Mike nodded and made his way over to the desk again. Reaching under it, he pulled out a broken shotgun and a bag of shells.

"Holy shit!" Quinn exclaimed from behind Santana.

"Damn, where did you find that? And what does it have to do with us?" Santana asked while looking over the fragmented pieces.

"Well, Puck told me that you found a shotgun shell out in the jungle, so I thought we could compare those." Mike explained while hand the shells to Santana, "plus, there's this." He grabbed the barrel end of the shotgun and pointed toward the end.

"Those are teeth marks." Quinn said while measuring the dents with her fingers, "Jaguar teeth marks, to be exact. You agree, S?" Santana moved to where Quinn was and nodded.

"Yup, they are. What I'm guessing is that this is a poachers gun, and things went wrong ." Mike nodded and pointed toward the handle.

"Looks like the gun misfired and the bullet got stuck. I didn't see any blood at the scene so I think the guy got away." He told them while placing the gun back on the desk.

"Let's see if the shells match before we do anything else." Santana said as she rooted around in her pack before producing the shell they had found weeks ago. Mike grabbed it and one of the bullets he found and examined the sides with a magnifying glass.

"Well, the serial numbers match, so the shells came from the same box." He confirmed.

"Can you take us to the site where you found this?" Puck questioned. Mike nodded and gathered the stuff back and placed it under the desk again.

"Wait, I know this is probably against code, but do you mind if we borrow a few guns as well? We've been on the receiving end of them one too many times, and I'd like us to be prepared if we go into poachers territory." Santana asked the policeman hopefully. Mike thought about it for a minute before nodding again.

"I trust you know how to handle a gun, with Puck being ex-military and you two having to use tranquilizers from time to time." He responding with pulling out a draw, "plus, I'm the only law enforcement in this town. It'll be nice to have some guys on my side if shit goes down."

"Oh hell yea!" Puck exclaimed with grin as Mike handed out some handguns to them. Santana shook her head at him before holstering hers to her side while Quinn did the same.

After that, Mike led them out of the building and down the dirt road to a small path just before the seedy bar where they had run into Juarez's men.

"When I heard a shot this close to the docks, I came out here to inspect, and that's when I found the gun." Mike explained over his shoulder as they moved farther away from town.

About five minutes later, they reached a small clearing. Looking down, Santana could see signs of a struggle.

"It was a jaguar, alright. From the size of these prints, a pretty big one too." She said while gesturing to the ground.

"And these boot marks go down that way." Quinn told her from a few feet away. Santana looked up and saw Quinn pointing east.

"That's back to the village." Santana mumbled in shock, anger bubbling in her at the thought of some sleazy poacher going anywhere near there. She was forced out of her musing by the sound of a branch snapping behind her. She whirled around, drawing the attention of the others.

"What is it, S?" Quinn asked quietly. Santana scanned the foliage ahead of her before replying,

"I heard something out there. It sounded like a boot snapping a branch."

Just then, it sounded again. Mike stepped forward.

"This is the police, come out now!" He bellowed while his hands started to reach for his gun. Santana was about to do the same when she saw the figure emerge.

"Brittany!" Santana yelped in surprise. The tall blonde rushed to Santana's side as soon as she heard her voice.

"San! I'm sorry, please don't arrest me!" She pleaded while latched on to Santana's arm.

"W-what are you doing out here?" Santana asked in shock. Brittany pawed the ground with her shoe.

"Well, I saw you guys leaving and I just really missed you, so I kinda followed you. I thought I could help and get to spend time with you." She explained sheepishly.

"You followed me? Brittany that's dangerous! Who knows what could have happened?" Santana told her frantically.

"I know, but I figured this was the only way I could get you to spend time with me." Brittany answered quietly. Santana immediately felt guilty. What would have happened if they had run in to poachers and Brittany was harmed in the crossfire? Shaking those thoughts away, she looked around. Quinn was glaring at her with an 'I-told-you-so' face on, Puck was waggling his eyebrows and Mike was shaking his head.

"Listen, you don't have to follow me to spend time with me. I'm sorry about these past couple of weeks, I just got distracted. Tomorrow I'm taking you to my special place. Okay?" She promised with a smile. Brittany brightened instantly.

"Really? Yay! Where are we going?" She asked excitedly. Santana shook her head.

"I'm not telling. It's a surprise." She answered with a wink. Brittany just beamed.

"Ahem. Well, we better head back." Mike said, breaking Santana and Brittany out of their trance. The group nodded before turning to leave.

"Glad to see you Britt." Quinn greeted while walking past, but not before punching Santana in the arm. Puck approached them, but didn't say anything due to Santana's glare, so he just waved and hurried past.

Santana began to follow them, but Brittany held her back. She turned to see why but was halted when Brittany kissed her cheek.

"I really did miss you." Brittany told her honestly. Santana's ears turned pink as she nodded in agreement before grabbing Brittany's hand and pulling them back toward the docks.

**Sorry about the bland chapter, but it needed to happen in the story. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
